randomfunfandomcom-20200213-history
The War of Slugs and Muffins
Origin The origin of this epic battle goes back a couple hundred centuries. It started only as a normal feud between two countries as the muffins were holding their annual Marshmallow Feast. Their old and wizened librarian was hit by an exceptionally large piece of fruitcake, thrown by a slug. The fruitcake was too much for him and he collapsed, dead. As the librarian was a very respected member of their community, the muffins were outraged. The well known M.U.F.F.I.N. shot through the slug creating the new and dangerous war. During the war, a large death toll of slugs and muffins accumulated. Many of the human race have joined the war taking their own sides, some on the slugs and some on the muffins. Though many people eat muffins we must remind the general population that these muffins are already dead and you are doing a favor by eating their carcasses. Before The War Before the war the land of Vetirano was a prosperous one, the muffins lived richly in large castles while many of the slugs lived in large flower palaces. The land was quite peaceful with just the occasional bicker between the two races. The large mountain and lush forest below were places of richness and enormous fruits. The marshmellian deer was hunted during a season so that the population stayed stable and was stored until the great Marshmallow Feast where there was marshmallow eating, large bonfires, and costumes all around. Opposite on the calendar was the Wintergo Holp a strange holiday involving finding many presents of different sorts under the trees in the great pine grove. The slugs always participated and enjoyed the festivities of both holidays until the slug named Freegor Darknospine roused the slug population. The Rousings The slug Freegor Darknospine was feared by many muffins and led the revolt towards the muffin rule. He started by handing out flyers and yelling from a street corner in Slug City then later being followed by a group of other restless slugs who began to speak over the radio on how the slugs were being mistreated by the muffins. Slowly the slugs became very restless and began plotting against the muffins. Nothing big at first, mainly just tripping muffins when they walked by. Later it got worse and worse with grafitti and arson. Then, the unspeakable happened at the next Marshmallow Feast, murder. The muffins were outraged and went to war with the slugs. The War in the Beginning Near the beginning of the war many muffins and slugs were in hiding while the militaries fought it out in the forest. They used the tactics of hiding behind trees and trying to snipe one another while some tried to just ambush a single person. The fights got less and less violent and the inhabitants began to come out of hiding when the two groups began to recruit humans. The humans used bombs and many other much more deadly weapons then the groups had been using and the inhabitants of the two cities feared for their lives and dug underground bunkers to hide from the deadly weaponry. The War Today The war is still happening in the world of theirs. Though many of the humans have dropped out of it there are still some who bring supplies to their team, such as metal and gunpowder. The war has gotten calmer but has not stopped completely. Sadly, there are enormous casulties, more slugs than muffins, but still enormous casulties.